Opal
is a female winged unicorn Jewelpet who represents Hidden Talent or Awakening and Miracles. Appearance Opal is a winged unicorn with a periwinkle body, a light yellow horn on her head, pink inner ears and a purple mane and tail. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of purple and blue opals. For her attire, her wings are decorated with rosaries of blue, pink and yellow jewels. Charm Form Opal's Jewel Charm consists of a blue triangular shape with rounded edges with a pink diamond gem on the front with pink wing flairs. The bottom is covered with a yellow frame shaped like small steps and the top has a purple tip with yellow trim around it. Personality According to the official website, Opal is depicted as a mysterious lady with beautiful charm. In the anime, Opal gets the most characterization in both Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. Whereas the first series describes her as a calm and yet supportive Jewelpet, Sunshine made her into an insecure but determined character. Kira☆Deco! made her into an antagonistic character with a lady-like but wicked personality. Skills In Opal's official setting in the franchise, she represents Hidden Talent. As the Jewelpet of Hidden Talent, Opal's magic can awaken humans' talent hidden within them and make them find out the charm they have not discovered. In Jewelpet, she is a Legendary Jewelpet wielding the power of Awakening and Miracles, which can allow humans to achieve something extraordinary and awaken the miracle within them. She can also sense someone who has a heart of gold and beauty within themselves. In the first series, Opal is one of the only Jewelpets being in the Super Crystal class. Because of this, her magic is considered to be highly successful and super powerful. History In ''Jewelpet'' Opal is a Legendary Jewelpet, who can be summoned if someone has a Super Crystal class ranking. She was summoned first in episode 26 to defeat Diana in her giant form and later in episode 51 to attempt to defeat Dian in his dark form. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Opal both serves as the Jewelpet partner of Fealina (with Angela) and later to her daughter, Alma Jinnai (with Diana). In Jewelpet Sunshine Opal is one of the main characters. She is an insecure, but determined student attending the Sunshine Academy. She also has a crush on Jasper. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Opal has an antagonistic role with Io, who has a crush on her. She has a boastful and egotistic personality and isn't afraid to show her love for gothic fashion. Like her Sunshine counterpart, she has a crush on Jasper, dancing with him at Garnet's ball in episode 24. In Jewelpet Happiness In Lady Jewelpet In Jewelpet Magical Change Gallery Trivia *Opal's jewel motif is the opal, a mineraloid and an amorphous form of silica related to quartz which is used for jewelry. *Opal's birthday is in October, the month correspondent to her jewel (along with Tour). **It is also her birthstone's month. *Opal is the first (and only) Jewelpet to be based on a mythical animal. *Opal's design is inspired by Cornet, a character from the Cinnamoroll franchise. *Interestingly, Opal's voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, would later voice Twilight Sparkle, who eventually becomes a winged unicorn (called "alicorn" in the show), in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (which premiered in the US six months after Jewelpet Twinkle☆ premiered in Japan). Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Blue Category:Main characters Category:Mythical Creatures